


Dead Days

by SalazaSAUCE



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazaSAUCE/pseuds/SalazaSAUCE
Summary: Oh shit, People are getting eaten by PEOPLE!? I don't own TASM, TNH, AVGRS, XMEN





	Dead Days

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: 

I woke up in Harlem? Oh shit, People are getting eaten by PEOPLE!? Then i saw a health bar with my 11 year old chubby face on it's left. There was also a green silhouette of a pistol above. I selected the pistol and get ready to kill zombies.


End file.
